People use real mail and physical mail (e.g., postal mail, courier service) to contact others. Real mail may be difficult to use, however, if an intended recipient's email address is not easily ascertainable. For example, the intended recipient may not be a member of a social network providing member email addresses or the intended recipient's email address may be private.
Physical mail may also be difficult to use. A sender may produce the physical item to be mailed, locate an address for the intended recipient, buy and affix postage to the item, and find a mailbox or other depository to dispatch the item.
Bulk mail to multiple intended recipients may present additional issues. The sender may not know the addresses of multiple intended recipients. The sender may purchase address list(s) of the multiple intended recipients. The sender may expend time and effort producing multiple copies of the items to be mailed. The sender may expend time and effort to address and post each of the items to each of the multiple recipients. Alternatively, the sender may incur costs hiring a company to procure address lists, produce the items, and deliver the items.